Safe
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: "In Rome, we do not fight for power. Power is when kingdoms fight at their best, so neither has an advantage. Power is when you admit defeat. Power is when you admit you were wrong. Power is not when you kill in cold blood to feel powerful."


_**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**_

_**Alright, so this story was a request from **__**Princess of Flames**__** as I do not ship Reyna x Nico usually though this can be read as friendship or family, and is also dedicated to her for being an awesome reviewer overall. So enjoy Safe.**_

_._

_._

_The promise,_

_Redemption_

_This time we fight for freedom_

_-Two Steps from Hell's "Heart of courage"_

_._

Reyna adjusted the straps of her armor. She was ready to go into the roman camp-but she wasn't sure if they would accept her anymore.

"Take care."Nico warned, his black eyes concerned even if they had dark bags under them. _Nightmares_, Reyna guessed.

She nodded catiously and stepped out into the open.

...

"Outrageous!"Octivian called loudly."A disgraced praetor _returns? _What madness is this?"

"Madness?"Reyna lifted her chin, frosty smile on her lips."I would call it sanity."

The argur sneered."I wouldn't be so outspoken if I were you, _Praetor._No senator will stand for you anyway. Let's see if you last to thirty-three stabs like Julius Caesar, will we?"

"I'll stand for her."The blonde whirled around, hand on his _gladius._The sight he had made his blood boil, but he forced himself to be calm.

Nico di Angelo smirked, his black eyes dangerous as he crossed his arms in front of his silk toga."Why so suprised? I'm still a senator of Rome, aren't I?"

...

"_Nico di Angelo!"_Octivian narrated at their trial."The said _loyal _roman senator has known about greeks and romans,yet he never told us. Why? He is a traitor, a filthy _greek._"

"A bit hypocritical, son't you think?"Nico broke in."Considering you're a legacy of Apollo, and Apollo has the same form as his greek side."

Octivian gritted his teeth and continued speaking.

"We must ask ourselves, _why _he never did. And I, your loyal argur have come up with the answer."

Nico scoffed."Loyal? You kill teddy bears. Dude, they must have nightmares about you."

This time, Reyna couldn't stop a snicker from escaping.

"And don't even get me started on _Praetor Reyna._ She betrayed us for the greeks!"

Reyna spoke abruptly, her eyes suddenly unreadable and her posture dignified."I did it for Rome."

"Rome? Preposterous!"

"Your hunger for power has blinded you, argur. I am still your praetor, for now. I order you to stand down."Octivian stood in shock, jaw dropped."Did you hear me, argur? I said, _stand down._"

"I did it for Rome."Reyna repeated, voice strong."And I will do it again. You forget, for all the loyal soldiers you are. You forget what you are fighting for. You are not fighting for power, nor are you fighting for the symbol of Rome. You are fighting for the _people_ of Rome."With every sentence, centurions sat up straight, listening, and Lares woke up with a start, listening as a praetor woke them up in her words.

"In Rome, we do not fight for power. Power is when kingdoms fight at their best, so neither has an advantage. Power is when you admit defeat. Power is when you admit you were wrong. Power is _not _when you kill in cold blood to feel powerful.

"So Romans, I ask you today-do you have that power?Perhaps that the answer is no, but there is no shame in accepting defeat. I will ask you-do you know what you're fighting for?

"I fought for the people of Rome. I fought for the children of today. I fought for the hope that someday, demigods will be able to live without being threatened. I fought for innocence. I fought for hope. I fought for Rome.

"But if this is Rome, I am ashamed to be a roman. I am ashamed to be apart of this once glorious empire. I am ashamed to be a soldier of rome that will be remembered as one who killed, one who killed for glory. I am ashamed to be part of the people that will teach children to kill for glory and power. I am ashamed of Rome.

"For today, I see Rome for what it really is. A bloodthirtsty place full of killers. You know that girl you killed, Mark? She was only four. You know that boy you threatened, Fiona? He can no longer speak. Or is Rome so polluted with blood they have drowned in a sea of faces? They all had lives.

"I will not be remembered as a Roman. That is fine with me. I will fight today as Reyna, the greek praetor."

Octivian stared as the romans stood, still in shock, behind them.

Reyna left, Nico in tow, head held high.

Then Gwen lifted her hand in a salute and stood straight. "_Ave, Praetor Reyna._"

Slowly, all of the centurions and legionares stood at attention.

_"Ave, Praetor Reyna."_

Reyna tilted her head and smiled sadly.

"I am no more a roman than you are a greek. _Ave, Praetor Gwen." _She replied, as Gwen's eyes widened in shock as Reyna tossed her purple cape at her.

_"Ave."_

...

"So what are you going to do now?"Nico asked."I mean, you've given up on the romans.."

"I want to make my own destiny."Reyna replied, eyes trained on the fire."I want to make my way into the world, head held high. What about you?"

"I'm a wanderer. I'm not fully greek nor roman."

"So am I."

"No you're not. You're the one who belongs with people who had changed the world with the cost of lives."

Reyna spared him a glance."So are you."

...

Nico turned to Reyna."So...I guess this is goodbye."

He had just dropped her off at the Amazon headquarters.

"Where are you going?"Reyna questioned.

"I'm a wanderer. Who knows? I'll just follow the shadows."

"Nico...wherever you're going, stay safe."

She brushed a kiss along his cheek.

Nico stood in shock as she smiled and left.

Yup, he was _definitely _ going to stay safe...

.

.

**So, was that terrible? Okay? R&R please! I**f you want to leave a request feel free,but please have a plot ready to go with it.****


End file.
